footballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor football tournaments
Inter Confederations Tournaments *Afro-Asian Cup of Nations: played between AFC Asian Cup or Asian Games winner against African Cup of Nations winner (defunct). *AFC/OFC Cup Challenge: played between AFC Asian Cup or Asian Games winner against OFC Nations Cup winner (defunct). *Panamerican Championship: played between CONMEBOL and CONCACAF members (defunct). *Artemio Franchi Trophy: played between Copa America winner against UEFA European Championship winner (defunct). *1980 Mundialito: played between FIFA World Cup winners (defunct). *Afro-Asian Games: played by AFC and CAF members (defunct). *Pan Arab Games: played by Arab countries from AFC and CAF. *Arab Cup: played by Arab countries from AFC and CAF. *Mediterranean Games: played by Mediterranean countries with "B" and amateur teams. *Lusophony Games: played by Portuguese-speaking countries. Minor Continental Tournaments *AFC Challenge Cup: played by low ranked AFC members and as Qualifying Round for the AFC Asian Cup. *African Championship of Nations Sub Confederations (Regional) Tournaments Africa *Amilcar Cabral Cup (West Africa) *West African Nations Cup (defunct) (West Africa) *WAFU Nations Cup (West Africa) *UEMOA Tournament (West Africa) *CEDEAO Cup (defunct) (West Africa) *CECAFA Cup (including information for Gossage Cup and East and Central African Senior Challenge Cup) (East and Central Africa) *UNIFAC Cup (defunct) (Central Africa) *UDEAC Cup (defunct) (Central Africa) *CEMAC Cup (Central Africa) *COSAFA Cup (Southern Africa) *COMESA Cup (defunct, only held once in 2000) (Eastern and Southern Africa) *Indian Ocean Games Asia *Gulf Cup of Nations *ASEAN Football Championship *South Asian Football Federation Cup *AFC Challenge Cup *West Asian Football Federation Championship *East Asian Championship *Far Eastern Championship Games (defunct) Europe *British Home Championship (defunct) *Balkan Cup (defunct) *Baltic Cup *International Cup-Dr.Gero Cup (defunct) *Cyprus Cup *Nations Cup (defunct) *Nordic Championship (defunct) North America *Shell Caribbean Cup *CCCF Championship (defunct) *NAFC Championship (defunct) *UNCAF Nations Cup *Coupe des Caraibes (defunct, held only once in 1948) *CFU Championship (defunct) *Windward Islands Tournament: played between St.Lucia, Grenada, Dominica and St.Vincent. *Leeward Islands Tournament: played between Caribbean islands (defunct). Oceania *South Pacific Games *Melanesia Cup (defunct) *Polynesia Cup (defunct) *Trans-Tasman Cup (defunct) *Micronesian Games (Football is only featured in the 1998 edition) *Micronesian Cup (Defunct, held only once in 1999) South America None Non Fifa Tournaments International *ELF Cup: international football tournament organised by the KTFF and the participants are NF-Board teams. *FIFI Wild Cup: played by non-FIFA nations and organized by FIFI. *Island Games: an event at the biennial multi-sports events run by the International Island Games Association. *UNPO Cup: played by UNPO members and organized by NF-Board. *Coupe de l'Outre-Mer: played by teams representing the French Overseas Territories. *KTFF 50th Anniversary Cup: organized and played by NF-Board (defunct). *MFA World Cup: international football tournament for micronations organised by the MFA. Continental *UEFA Regions' Cup: played by regional amateur representative teams from Europe, organized by UEFA. *Europeada: played by teams who represents ethnic minorities in Europe, organized by FUEN. Regional * Inter Island Cup: played between Cocos Islands and Christmas Island. * Virgin Islands Championship: played between islands of Virgin archipelago (defunct). * Inter Islands Competition: played between Saba and Sint Eustatius. * Muratti Vase: played between Guernsey, Alderney and Jersey. * Greenland Cups: played between Greenland, Faroe Islands and Iceland (defunct). * North Atlantic Cup: played between Orkney, Faroe Islands and Shetland (defunct). * Milne Cup: annual tournament between Orkney and Shetland. * Chinese Championship: played between Chinese regions, from 1973 to 1989 (defunct). * Chinese National Games: played between Chinese regions (defunct). * Santosh Trophy: played between Indian States. * DONER Trophy: played between Indian States. * South-West Counties Championship: played between Cornwall, Guernsey and Jersey, and several other English countries. * LFS Amateur League: played between teams not affiliated with the Football Kenya Federation in Kenya. Youth Tournaments Inter Confederations *Jeux de la Francophonie: played by student teams from all French speaking language in the world. *UEFA-CAF Meridian Cup: played by CAF and UEFA members with U-18 teams. Asia *AFC Youth Championship *AFC U-17 Championship *Asian Championship U-14 *Asian Games: played by AFC members with U-23 teams. Regional Tournaments *South East Asian Games *South Asian Federation Games *West Asian Games *East Asian Games Africa *African Youth Championship *African Under-17 Championship *All Africa Games: played by all African nations with U-23 teams. Regional Tournaments *Central African Games (defunct) *COSAFA U-23 Championship (defunct) *COSAFA U-20 Championship *COSAFA U-17 Championship (defunct) *CECAFA U-17 Championship *UNIFFAC U-17 Championship *Jeux de la Commission de la Jeunesse et des Sports de l'Océan Indien North America *CONCACAF U20 Tournament *CONCACAF U17 Tournament *CONCACAF Men Pre-Olympic Tournament Regional Tournaments *Central American and Caribbean Games *Central American Games *CCCF Youth Championship (defunct) *Unión Centroamericana Juniors Tournament (defunct) *UNCAF U-16 Tournaments *Caribbean Football Union Youth Tournament (defunct) *Copa Caribe U-17 (defunct) *Copa de las Antillas (defunct) South America *CONMEBOL Men Pre-Olympic Tournament *South American Youth Championship *South American Under 17 Football Championship *South American Under 15 Football Championship Regional Tournaments *Bolivarian Games *Intra Guyana Games Oceania *OFC Olympic Qualifying Tournament *OFC Under 20 Qualifying Tournament *OFC Under 17 Qualifying Tournament *OFC U-16 Pacific Cup (defunct) Europe *UEFA European Under-21 Football Championship *UEFA European Under-19 Football Championship *UEFA European Under-17 Football Championship Regional Tournaments *Balkan U-23 Cup (defunct) *Balkan Junior Championships U-18 (defunct) *Balkan Youth Championships U-15 (defunct) *Baltic Youth Championships U-16 *Baltic Youth Championships U-18 *Baltic Youth Championships U-21 (defunct) *Nordic Junior Cup Friendly tournaments *AFC President's Cup *Brazilian Independence Cup *England Challenge Cup *FA Summer Tournament *Iceland Triangular Tournament *Merdeka Tournament *Nehru Cup *Puskás Cup *Roca Cup *South Pacific Mini Games *Taça do Atlântico *Taça das Nações *Tournoi de France *Umbro Cup *Unity Cup *US Cup *Kirin Cup * Movistar International Cup External links *Main and Minor Championships On RSSSF Archive *Minor Championships on International Football Records *Youth Tournaments on RSSSF Archive Category:International competitions